


After The Video

by shortness1029



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Jared Padalecki, Emotionally Hurt Jensen Ackles, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Hurt Jensen Ackles, Platonic Cuddling, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: This what I think happened after they announced that season 15 would be the last.





	After The Video

They were done filming for day and we're heading back home for the night. Jared and Jensen sat in the backseat of SVU not really talking. 

“Jack?” The younger man asked quietly. 

“I'll stay with you tonight.” 

The younger man nodded at him. They didn't talk the rest of the way back to Jared's. Once they got to the younger man's house Jensen told Cliff that had the next day off. 

*****

Jared unlocked the door and let Jensen in. The younger man shut and locked the door. They walked up the Jared's bedroom together. Jared got night clothes out for them. The both changed into the night clothes and laid down together. Jared laid his head on his best friend's shoulder. 

“Are you okay Jack?” The younger man asked. 

“Yeah I'll be okay. It was just hard making that video.” 

“I know we made the right decision but it's hard.” Jared softly. 

“I just want to get the con over next weekend. I think we should have them monitor the question a little more.” 

“I agree with you one that. I really don't want to talk to about it or have to explain why we made this decision. I mean if Misha wants too fine but I won't do it.” 

“You don't have Jare. I'm not doing it either but if and when you're ready to talk about it I'll be there with you.” The older smiled. 

“Thanks.” Jared said softly. 

“You're welcome. It's been a long day how about we try and sleep.” 

“Jerk.” Jared said softly. 

“Bitch.” Jensen said with tears in his eyes. 

The older man kissed Jared's temple. He wrapped his arms around the younger man and held him closely. He felt Jared's breathing even out some and he knew he was asleep. Jensen knew that this was one of the hardest decision they have made but he knew that it was right one. He closed his eyes and felt himself starting to fall asleep.


End file.
